Harry against the world
by alphaminkus
Summary: AU. Harry isn't raised by the Dursleys, him and his brother Sirius are living in America until Harry gets dragged back into the British wizarding world, but isn't what they expected. Maybe future pairing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: sorry for the lack of writing, life got in the way. Anyways this is mostly a cross over since I'm not a huge fan of the cannon series. Harry totally should have shacked up with Hermoine. Anyways this is a cross over between Harry Potter and Harry Dresden. Lots of Dumble bashing because he is an evil bastard anyways. Right now only thinking of making this a two shot but if you enjoy it I'll expand upon it. Got a new job with more downtime for writing so these should come quick if you guys want them.

October 31, 1981

James and Lily Potter apparated outside of their cottage in Godrics Hollow wands ready. Sirius had come over early that night and convinced them to have a date night while he watched Harry, and after much discussion they agreed. They were sitting down for dinner when the wards around the cottage alerted them that someone was attacking. They quickly left the restaurant ready for combat to get Harry and Sirius from the house and back to Potter Manor, the Potters ancestral home. Even their worst fears, did the sight before them no justice. The area around the door in a giant hole was simply gone, a powerful blasting hex blowing through the wards like a hot knife through butter. James entered, slipping into his role of a hit-wizard, and cleared the first floor. There was no bodies, so either Sirius was disintegrated from the blasting hex or he retreated upstairs to protect Harry.

With their son on their minds, they ran up the stairs toward Harry's room to find Sirius' bleeding out on the landing, missing both legs and his right arm at the elbow. James ran for him, trying to stop the bleeding. Sirius reached up with his left arm and dragged James down, and from Lily's position at the top of the stairs, couldn't hear what Sirius had said before he slumped down, dead. James stood up, running full tilt for Harry's room, kicking the door in.

There standing in front of Harry's crib stood Albus Dumbledore, wounded but still functioning. When the door crashed open, Albus whipped around wand out. "Ah James, Lily, your alive! I arrived too late to help poor Sirius, but managed to chase Voldemort away. I was about to take young Harry someplace safe until…" was all Albus could say before he had to dodge a cutting curse from James.

"I know it was you Dumbledore! Sirius told me before he died! I will kill you for that!" Yelled James throwing another curse. Lily ran around the fight and grabbed Harry from the crib. He was crying, and had a strange scar on his forehead, she bundled her baby to her chest and ran from the room, yelling at James to run. James was barely holding his own against Dumbledore, started backing up keeping a shield in front of him and trying to shoot some spells at Dumbledore, who batted them away like his wasn't trying. That changed rather quickly once he saw Lily run out of the room with Harry. With a shout, Dumbledore sent a rather strong blasting hex followed by a strong cutting curse. The blasting hex breaking James shield, sending him flying, the cutting curse hitting in around the waist cutting through him fully. Lily was down the hall and turned around hearing hber husband's cry of pain, and had to stop herself from puking. James' upper half was in the hall, his legs were just visible in the doorway, a foot away. "Run Lily! Run!" James managed to say, dying but stilling trying to save his family. He managed to get one more spell off before James Potter died, messily from a blasting hex to the chest.

Lily ran down the stairs and into her office just off the kitchen, the office that she barely let James into, her office when she worked at home with the Unspeakables. She quickly warded the door, with Harry still in her arm. She ran to her desk, looking for something. She had just found it when the door blew off its hinges, and a bloody Albus Dumbledore stood there, the twinkle in his eyes spoke of unimaginable evil. As he started to cast a spell, Lily's hand grasped the thing she was looking for, a small golden eagle, yelling "Safety!" With a loud bang, Lily and Harry vanished.

They reappeared in front of a small farm house, the sun shining in the sky still showing just how far they had traveled. The farm house door burst open, and out came a very tall man, standing over six feet tall, followed by a shorter man around James' height. They were an odd pair, the tall man holding a very large revolver and a large stick in his over hand, where the old man had a staff and a sawed off shotgun in the other. The tall man ran down the steps upon seeing Lily on her knees, totally exhausted in the dirt. "Lily! What happened?" yelled the tall man, causing her to look up, with a pleading look.

"Harry, Ebenzar, I request asylum from the White Council" was all she managed to say before slumping to her side, young Harry Potter laying on the ground in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span class="s2" style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic;"October 31, 1997/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Harry Potter stood just shy of the Hogwarts ward line, he had certainly changed since the last time he was in Britain. He had definitely grown up into a tall, well-built figure standing at 5 feet 10 inches with broad shoulder with lean muscle. He wore a Captain America shirt with a Kevlar vest over it, on his shoulders he had a grey cloak with a hood which he had up. Around his waist he had an M1911 on his right and a sword dangling on his left. The last 16 years the last of the Potters had been busy. His mother had gotten their Asylum request granted by the White Council, and while she had wanted action the council's hands had been tied due to an old treaty. Once Magical Britain had broken it by bringing back the /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Triwizard/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"tournament/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;", and the British contestant died, the French government was approached, submit to the White Council or be exterminated, the French joined the Council leaving the British Ministry the last bastion of hold outs other than /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Durmstrang/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"which the Council had yet to locate. During the years before that however, the Gray Council was formed to handle the inevitable war to come. /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Young Harry felt a presence beside him and could tell without looking it was his mentor and friend Harry Dresden. "Ready Mini-Me?" Dresden asked. Harry simply nodded. Harry was appointed Dresden's appreciate once he was old enough to start learning, and was quickly introduced to Karin, Thomas and Susan, Dresden's /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"exgirlfriend/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" and mother to his child. Shortly after /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"he was appointed, Susan was taken by Red Court Vampires and partially turned. In a bout of rage, both Harry's started a war with the vampires, and together ended it. Both together have seen much conflict and fighting./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"After his nodded Harry walked over the ward line followed by Dresden./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Albus/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" Dumbledore had spent the last 16 years looking for Harry Potter and had made no progress what so ever. He was sitting in his throne… his chair in the Great Hall enjoying another wonderful Halloween feast when he felt two people enter the wards heading towards the school. He slightly frowned not expecting any visitors, leaning over to McGonagall "Minerva could you please see whose here? Two people just entered the Wards and there is no Order meeting tonight."/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;""Certainly /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Albus/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"" was her response before she got up and quietly made her way out of the Great Hall./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"The duo had reached the main doors when an old woman stopped them with a glare. "I am Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, if you seek to enter the school I ask you give me your weapons and wands. Also we are in the middle a feast so I must ask you remain in the Entrance Hall until Headmaster Dumbledore is available to meet with you." She stated, before asking "What are your names and reason for being here?"/span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Dresden looked down at her before replying "I am Warden Harry Dresden of the White Council. We are here on official business and will take myself and my companion to the Great Hall at once." As he walked past her. /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;""Now see here! I have never heard of this White Council and you will relinquish your weapons before you enter the school!" she screeched. "Stop this instance before I call the /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"Aurors/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" on /spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"yo/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"…" was all she could say before Harry windlessly silenced her levitated her following them./span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;" /span/p  
p style="margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; line-height: 21.600000381469727px; font-family: -webkit-standard; font-size: 18px;"span style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;""From what mom said the Great Hall is just inside. I/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"'/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;"ll lead this time Warden Dresden." Harry stated before pushing the entrance open. They crossed the Entrance Hall quickly and came upon the double doors of the Great Hall/spanspan style="line-height: 21.600000381469727px;", with a deep breath and a wave of Harry's hand the doors blew open on their hinges./span/p 


End file.
